<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MECANIC SHOP by OneDBromacesHot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400475">MECANIC SHOP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot'>OneDBromacesHot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bad Boys, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cars, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, College, College Student Keith (Voltron), Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominance, First Time Bottoming, GUYS, Hot, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mecanico, Mechanics, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sugar Daddy, Sweat, Top Nick, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, botTom, boys, dirty boy, dirty guy, gay guys, shawn mendes - Freeform, smelly - Freeform, smelly armpits, sweaty guys, universitários</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HISTORIA TERMINADA</p><p>Shawn, estudiante universitario, se queda averiado en medio camino hacia la universidad, y Nick, quien posee una mecánica, decide reparar su auto a cambio de algo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Jonas/Shawn Mendes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Me llamo Shawn, tengo 22 años y vivo en el sur de Canadá, en un pequeño pueblo a 30 kms de la capital de la provincia, donde estaba la Universidad a la que había entrado un año antes a estudiar Magisterio.<br/>Durante el año anterior me había desplazado diariamente en el autobús pero, para este nuevo curso ya había logrado comprarme un coche con el que los viajes a la capital se me hacían más cómodos y llevaderos. Estaba en la tercera semana de septiembre, hacía mucho calor todavía, era martes y ese día salí de casa con destino a la Universidad. Faltaban poco más de 5 kms para llegar cuando el motor del coche comenzó a echar humo, así que asustado decidí parar.<br/>Quiso la suerte que en la salida que cogí hubiese una taller de vehículos, así que aparque y me encaminé al interior, donde un tipo mayor que yo, de unos 26, grueso, fortachón, de piel bronceada, más bien bajito, con el pelo negro, con músculos marcados, que se llamaba Nick y era el dueño del taller que el mismo había decidido hacer ayudando a infortunados como yo. El, a diferencia de mi había abandonado los estudios y ahora vivía de la grasa y de tuercas, se apresuró a dejar el coche que tenía entre manos e intentar resolver mi problema. Pero tras echar un vistazo me dijo no sé qué de los manguitos y que la reparación no podía ser inmediata, o sea, que tenía que esperar un par de días. Sin embargo, se ofreció a llevarme a la Universidad o de vuelta a mi casa si esperaba al mediodía que acabara su faena. No llevaba dinero ni siquiera para un bus, así que durante las 2 horas que restaban me dedique a mirar como trabajaban Nick y los dos chavales jóvenes que le ayudaban. Durante todo ese tiempo no hice más que mirar al mecánico, que sudaba copiosamente mientras trabajaba. Se reía de vez en cuando y se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Andaba de aquí para allá sucio de grasa y con su pantalón ya manchado de tanta suciedad. Yo, en medio de todo ese desastre, me veía sumamente impecable y blanco.<br/>Con todo el disimulo que podía miraba como su sucia camisa, empapada en sudor, marcaba la forma de sus pechos, pezones y vientre. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba eran más bien justos, marcando un trasero bien redondo y enorme, prominente, y un bulto también redondo entre las piernas que me pareció muy bien formado. Pero lo que más me excitaba era verlo cuando tenía que acacharse: la camisa se le salía, las carnes se le marcaban y los pantalones se le estiraban tanto que dejaba ver la parte superior del trasero, donde una mata de pelo negro se escapaba furtivamente. <br/>Total, que aunque el tiempo pasaba rápido, mientras hablaba de cosas comunes con Nick y sus ayudantes, llego un momento en que no pude más, tenía una erección enorme y le pregunte a Nick por los servicios. Allí me encamine al urinario de pared que había justo al lado del lavabo, me saque la polla y comencé a hacerme una paja. No llevaba más de un minuto cuando me corrí. Pero apenas estaba haciéndolo oí el ruido de la puerta. Me pegué todo lo que pude al meadero, manchándome las manos con el semen que salía, y miré para ver a Nick, que me saludó. Había entrado a lavarse las manos y mientras lo hacía me dijo que ya le quedaba poco de trabajo para llevarme.<br/>Yo debí ponerme como un tomate de vergüenza y rezaba para que no se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba, así que me subí la cremallera e hice como si hubiera acabado intentando esconder ni mano derecha. Nick, después de lavarse las manos, se dirigió al urinario que yo acababa de dejar. Mientras yo me lavaba las manos todo lo rápido que podía no pude evitar lanzar una miradilla descuidada al oír el ruido de su orina, y pude ver que estaba ligeramente separado de la pared, pudiendo ver por un segundo un trocito de su glande. Salí del aseo y el resto del tiempo procuré no mirarlo. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al fin, los dos ayudantes de Nick se despidieron, y él me dijo que lo esperase en su oficina, en la planta alta del taller. Allí me encontré en un despachito todo revuelto de papeles. Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio y esperé. <br/>Nick subió a los tres minutos. Saludó y se dirigió detrás del escritorio. Mientras me hablaba de la avería de mi coche mi mente se perdió, porque al tiempo que hablaba y como el que no quiere la cosa Nick se estaba desabrochando la camisa y secándose el pecho y las axilas con una pequeña toalla. Así pude ver aquel pecho con pelo negro, sus tetas que eran grandes con pezones gordos y firmes y su vientre marcado llegando a ser velludo. Y siguiendo con su limpieza, se desabrocho el botón del vaquero y bajó un poco la cremallera, y levantando un poco la parte del calzoncillo blanco con figuritas que llevaba, se metió la toalla para secar el sudor de su entrepierna, así pude ver durante un segundo otra vez su glande.<br/>Esta vez pude verlo mejor: tenía la piel un poco separada, era de color carne apagada y no parecía ser muy grande, más bien al contrario, parecía tener una polla normal pero gruesa. Yo estaba en el limbo, debí quedarme de piedra y cuando reaccioné fue para apartar la vista con otro ataque de vergüenza. En ese momento solo me hizo volver a la realidad el momento en que Nick, mientras se metía el faldón y se volvía a abrochar acabando así de arreglarse me dijo el precio que me iba a costar la reparación. Era un precio excesivo para mi economía. Así que pregunte a Nick por las formas de pago y le dije que no podía pagarlo.<br/>─Bueno, veamos lo que podemos hacer─ me respondió, y se dirigió a un armario a mis espaldas. Yo miraba el presupuesto que había sobre la mesa y lo oía tras de mí trasteando con un archivador. Cuando regresó me dijo: ─Creo que podré hacerte el favor, pero me tienes que hacer otro─ <br/>En ese momento se me vino el mundo encima. Estaba terriblemente nervioso, así que solo pude responderle de manera automática e instintiva, con la voz ahogada ─Lo que sea. <br/>Nick sonrió, se puso de pie a mi lado e incrédulo pude ver como volvía a desabrocharse el pantalón, bajarse el slip y dejar fuera aquella polla regordeta, envuelta en una mata de pelo negro enorme y rizado, y unos huevos redondos y enormes en la comparación. La acercó hasta mi boca. En ese momento me asaltó un olor a sudor y a macho increíble, y de repente todos mis tabús desaparecieron y dejé correr mis instintos. Cogí su polla y comencé a chuparla como tantas veces me imaginaba en sueños, moviéndola dentro de mi boca entera, restregándola por todos lados con mi lengua, llenándola e saliva, masajeándola dentro y fuera, comiéndomela entera junto con sus huevos y su pelo púbico, intentando meter la mayor parte de todo ello en mi boca. La saliva era tan abundante que se me escapaba de la boca conforme aquella polla iba creciendo de manera lenta.<br/>La saque y comencé a masajearla mirándola, intentando aprenderme e memoria todos sus detalles, y de manera salvaje acabé de bajar los vaqueros de Nick hasta el suelo, llevando mis manos a sus nalgas, que me sorprendieron porque eran enormes y para nada flácidas, sino duras. Con mi boca comencé a comerle todo lo que pillaba desde su pene hacia arriba, los pelos, el bajo vientre, el ombligo, y mis manos frotaban su culo y buscaban su ano con suaves masajes. Nick me acariciaba el pelo con una mano y con la otra, deslizada bajo su camisa se tocaba sus tetas. Su polla ya había alcanzado una erección de unos 17 cms y había engordado, pude sentir como empezaba a emanar fluidos cuando me la volví a llevar a la boca, donde la encerré dándole más vueltas que una noria hasta que Nick, al borde de correrse, me separó de ella.<br/>─Hay que ver como la chupas, nene, ¿lo habías hecho antes?─ Le respondí que no, que era la primera vez que lo hacía y que estaba muy nervioso. Temía en ese momento con que nos pillaran. ─He cerrado las puertas, estamos solos, así que tranquilo, que lo estás haciendo muy bien y no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras─<br/>Sus palabras metranquilizaron. Nick comenzó a tirar los papeles de encima de la mesa al suelomientras que con una mano se masajeaba su polla lentamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shawn quiero follarte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se quitó la camisa, dejando ver unos pezones que ahora se hallaban muy prietos, y se sentó en su silla, comenzando a quitarse los zapatos para desnudarse. ─Desnúdate tú también, Shawn... ¿llevas prisa? ¿No? Qué bien, así podemos ir como a mí me gusta, despacio... Yo me desnudé, y aunque no tengo mucho músculo a Nick le gustó mi cuerpo. Mi polla, delgada pero larga y dura como las piedras estaba bien erecta pero medio flácida, producto de los nervios. Era la primera vez... Nick se acercó a mi silla y se sentó sobre mí, totalmente desnudo ahora, y comenzó a acariciarme todo mi pecho mientras me hablaba: ─Te he pillado mirándome sin parar y te he visto haciéndote una paja así que me he decidido. A mí me gustan los jóvenes blancos como tu pero hace mucho que no estaba con ninguno, yo también soy muy vergonzoso... ─Yo no hacía más que tocar todas las partes de su cuerpo: su peludo culo fue lo que más me excito, pero podía sentir como todas sus carnes estaban prietas, producto sin duda del trabajo Nick conservaba su cuerpo grueso pero excelente.<br/>No me esperaba cuando llevó mi boca hacia la suya y comenzó a besarme de manera sensual, al principio, para acabar en una batalla feroz de lenguas dentro de nuestras bocas. Él había cogido mi polla con su mano y la movía lentamente, me pidió que hiciera lo mismo con la suya y sin más siguió besándome, a mí casi me faltaba ya el aire y no pude aguantar más: me corrí en su mano, pero él hizo como si nada y siguió meneándomela. Yo notaba su pene duro, de vez en cuando me apartaba la mano de su polla para que no se corriera.<br/>En esta escena, sentado él sobre mis piernas, de cara a mí, sintiendo el roce de nuestros cuerpos y manos en los rabos, y besándonos, debió de pasar un buen rato porque cuando fui a darme cuenta los dos estábamos empapados en sudor y con los labios morados.<br/>Después de todo este magreo la verdad es que me había tranquilizado muchísimo, Nick se portaba muy bien, se levantó de encima de mí y se puso de pie frente a mí: ─Shawn, quiero follarte el culo─. Yo nunca había sido penetrado y mi agujero era bastante estrecho, no quería que me hiciera daño pero Nick dijo que llevaría mucho cuidado. Se acercó al escritorio y del cajón saco un tarrito de vaselina. ─La tengo para meterme los dedos cuando me dan ganas...<br/>Me apoyo panza abajo contra el escritorio y al momento sentí como deslizaba la vaselina por mi ano. Uno, y luego dos dedos iban entrando cada vez más adentro pero se recreaban con mi agujero. Aquello empezó a darme un gusto increíble, mi polla se puso otra vez tiesa y antes que pudiera hablar Nick se inclinó encima de mí, pecando su barriga a mi espalda y su pubis a mi trasero. Me abrió las piernas un poco más, me pregunto por la posición, si estaba cómodo y al notar como separaba mi ano y entraba su glande comenzó mi éxtasis. Nick comenzó metiendo solo la cabeza, despacio, y luego la sacaba, así varias veces.<br/>Pero aquello me estaba volviendo loco del placer y la excitación, con una mano empecé a pajearme, cuando noté que Nick ya metía su polla totalmente, la primera vez lento, para luego comenzar a menearse rítmicamente dentro de mi culo, sin sacarla. En medio de aquel placer, lo que me enloquecía era las veces que Nick daba un empujón más fuerte introduciéndola entera y pegando sus huevos a mi culo. Si había dolor no lo sentí, durante varios minutos me sumí en el éxtasis, cuando Nick aceleró para correrse se agachó hacia mi oído: ─Me lo haré dentro─, y cogía con su mano la que yo tenía sobre mi polla, masturbándome él también. Cuando se corrió dio un jadeo sonoro y así siguió mientras descargaba en mi interior. Podía sentir su semen que en cantidad enorme se escapaba por mi ano cuando Nick sacó su polla y acabó de echar su semen sobre la raja de mis glúteos. Al poco yo me corría, mi semen me ensuciaba mi mano y la suya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parada de carretera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me dejé caer del todo sobre el escritorio, me sentía satisfecho como nunca había podido imaginar ni en mis sueños más eróticos. <br/>Nick se dejó caer sobre mí, recuerdo ese olor a sudor de macho, dulzón y fuerte que se quedará grabado para siempre en mi mente. Cuando pudimos recuperarnos un poco, aún en la misma postura, Nick me habló: ─Que gusto, Shawn, estoy muerto...<br/>Nos levantamos, Nick sacó papeles para limpiar el semen que había en el suelo, mesa, manos y mi culo. Vi su polla que aún goteaba líquido, ya se había quedado flácida pero me pareció más apetecible, así que me ofrecí a limpiársela. Mi boca y mi lengua saborearon de nuevo aquel regalo, el sabor del semen líquido me gustaba... <br/>Nos sentamos en la mesa, Nick sudaba como un condenado y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un trapo. Durante más de media hora nos dedicamos a hablar, hacernos caricias y conocer mejor nuestros cuerpos. Sé que ya he hablado maravillas de su cuerpo pero no puedo evitar volver a recordarlo allí, con su cuerpo trabajado y velludo, el pelo desenmarañado del sudor y su polla que ahora era flácida entre aquellos hermosos huevos. Me contó cómo había disfrutado, me preguntó si me había gustado y yo, ya totalmente tranquilo y confiado, le respondí que era la primera vez, pero no creía tenerlas mejor: Estaba muy contento. <br/>Allí nos hubiéramos quedado horas, pero la hora de la comida ya había llegado y ambos teníamos que volver a nuestras casas. Me lancé y pedí a Nick que me dejara ayudarlo a vestirse, cogí sus calzoncillos que estaban muy mojados del sudor y antes de ponérselos me los restregué por todo el cuerpo, por mi cara. Mientras le ponía la camisa le acaricié el pecho, los pelos suavemente. , le masajeé las tetillas. Él se dejaba hacer y antes de salir volvió a besarme la boca durante un rato, acariciándome el trasero... <br/>Cerró el taller y nos montamos en su coche, me llevaba de vuelta a casa. Habíamos iniciado una conversación sobre la homosexualidad y él me contó como sabía que lo era desde los 17 años, en la mili estuvo tres meses follando con el cocinero de la cantina, un hombre que estaba gordísimo y al que tenía que acostar para chuparle la polla. En el taller, su único consuelo era hacerse pajas en su despacho cuando sus dos jóvenes ayudantes le ponían. La conversación volvió a excitarme, así que a medio camino le bajé la bragueta y comencé otra paja, Nick llevaba su mano a mi pene cada vez que cambiaba las marchas. Le dije que me habían entrado unas ganas locas de comer polla otra vez y comencé a desabrocharle. ─Shawn, déjame que yo necesito descansar, no puedo follar otra vez y menos conduciendo. Pero no le hice caso, me incliné sobre su polla, le saqué los huevos fuera del pantalón y empecé a comérmelos.<br/>Nick no podía conducir bien así, y como vio que yo no paraba, salió de la autoría por la primera salida. Me di cuenta cuando paró el coche, que lo había hecho en un área de descanso con muchos árboles y que estaba vacía. Me hizo parar para bajarse los pantalones hasta el suelo y retirar atrás el respaldo de su asiento, yo hice lo mismo y seguí comiéndole polla y huevos, El olor a sudor era ya muy fuerte, y después de un rato, Nick me pidió que parara. ─Tú ya me comiste la polla, ahora déjame que te lo haga yo un poco a ti─ Y entonces fue él el que se inclinó sobre mi polla y comenzó a chuparme solo el glande mientras masajeaba el resto. Su lengua hizo con mi pene los mismos juegos que cuando nos besábamos, al poco estaba loco de gusto, y cuando Nick se metía la polla casi entera, hasta donde la cabía en la boca, chupándola como una ventosa creí morir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Despacio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me iba a correr y me decidí. ─Nick, déjame que te haga una cosa, déjame que te haga el amor quiero metértela en el trasero. <br/>Él me miró y paró, apretando con sus dedos el glande por si me corría, al poco, al ver que me había abalanzado sobre él tocándolo entero me pidió calma: ─Venga, vale, quítate los pantalones los zapatos y pasa detrás─ De manera incomoda nos desvestimos los dos de cintura para abajo, y primero él y luego yo saltamos atrás, sentándonos pegados. <br/>Nick se puso a cuatro patas sobre el asiento dándome a ver su trasero. Podía disfrutar de ese culo sonrosado y muy peludo, cuando se inclinó un poco más pude ver un agujero colorado entre el pelo, y sin escuchar lo que Nick me decía (me explicaba como tenía que hacérselo y me decía que untara un poco con saliva antes) me lancé a comerme aquel agujerito. Mi lengua recorría todo su ano y en arranques de pasión se la metía cada vez un poco más, provocándole pequeños gritos de gusto. El fuerte olor a sudor que teníamos los dos no hacía más que seguir excitándome, así que mis besos y chapetones se hicieron más intensas; le comía también el culo con suaves chupetones y pequeños mordiscos y con mis manos no dejaba de acariciárselo. Ya no podía aguantar más y a la vista de que su ano estaba cada vez más abierto me puse a cuatro patas sobre él inclinándome para no darme en el techo, y separando un poco con mi mano le metí todo mi glande.<br/>Después de eso, el gemido de placer de Nick y luego, como una ventosa noté lo facil que entraba mi polla en su culo. ─Despacio, despacio, así... sigue─ Nick apenas si podía hablar y yo, en el paraíso me bamboleaba encima suyo, poco a poco mi pene se metía cada vez más y Nick hacia fuerza cada vez que entraba notando como apretaba su culo en torno a mi polla. Con mis manos le tocaba sus tetas y le acariciaba su polla y agarraba sus huevos. Empecé despacio pero después de poco fui acelerando el ritmo presa de una excitación total, la metía con fuerza y se la hincaba hasta que mi pelvis tocaba su culo, Nick de vez en cuando echaba su mano para atrás y se la ponía en el culo evitando que se la metiera del todo. Al poco, yo estaba corriéndome dentro de él, se me nublo la vista del placer y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Agotado, me movía sobre él notando como mi pene se desinflaba rápidamente y en breve salió de su culo acompañado de semen, que chupé con placer. Nick se giró y nos volvimos a sentar, el un poco ladeado porque con un dedo seguía masajeándose el ano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Calzoncillos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nos besamos con las pocas fuerzas que nos quedaban, pero el beso fue encendiendo otra vez el sexo de Nick, y su polla comenzó a crecer lenta pero firme. Nick me besaba ahora el cuello, las orejas, me tocaba la polla con cuidado, los huevos, y me dijo: ─Ahora me han entrado ganas a mí, con esa manera de follar que tienes es la ostia... Se puso a comerme polla y huevos pero yo no podía más, le pedí que parara. ─Bueno, Shawn, pues chúpamela antes que nos vayamos o me hago una paja─ Empezó a tocarse su pene y con pocos meneos lo puso duro y grueso, con un color carne vivo que indicaba que su excitación crecía. Se acostó en el asiento con las rodillas dobladas y se pajeo un poco, pero ante aquella vista y después de lo que me había hecho gozar cogí su polla y me la metí hasta la garganta en mi boca, ─Eso es, Shawn, chúpamela como tú sabes. <br/>Durante un buen rato estuve descansando, comiendo polla y huevos, degustando. Cuando se iba a correr Nick me avisó que le apretara fuerte el glande mientras él cogía un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo de su camisa, pero viendo su intención no lo dejé y me la lleve a la boca acabando de masajearla sin hacer caso de su negativa: estaba decidido a tragarme toda aquella leche.<br/>Nick se estaba corriendo dando espasmos, y note los borbotones de semen que entraban en mi boca. Intente tragarlos pero en menos de un segundo mi boca se había llenado, y es que Nick estaba teniendo una corrida de huevos, no paraba de echar leche, tuve que dejarla salir por la comisura de los labios, y al acabar tenía toda mi boca llena entre leche y polla y le había puesto a Nick los pelos de pollo y huevos todos pringados. Él estaba rojo como un tomate y los ojos también le lloraban, le había encantado. <br/>Nick se quedó callado y reposando mientras yo acababa de comer el semen de sus pelos y bajo vientre, intentando dejarlo lo más limpio que podía. Nos miramos, nos sonreímos, le di un abrazo y un beso largo y nos dispusimos a vestirnos. <br/>─Estos calzoncillos están para tirarlos─ oí decir a Nick refiriéndose a sus slip que chorreaban de sudor y sucios, con fuerte olor. Se puso solo los pantalones pero al ver que quería tirar los calzoncillos le detuve: Quería quedarme con aquel tesoro para mí. <br/>Nick sonrió y nos besamos de nuevo por última vez. El viaje de vuelta a mi casa acabó y tras dejarme Nick me dijo que dentro de dos días tendría el coche listo, que pasara a recogerlo por la tarde y no tuviera mucha prisa en volver a casa. Complacido pasé todo el día siguiente pensando en él, haciéndome pajas como un loco, deseando que llegara el jueves tarde.<br/>Cuando al fin llegó el día, me dirigí en el bus hasta la parada más cercana al taller, y andando llegué hasta él justo cuando pasaban cinco minutos de las nueve, a tiempo de ver como los ayudantes se marchaban... El reencuentro con Nick fue genial, baste decir que cerramos el taller y nos fuimos a su campo, a cinco kilómetros de allí, a pasar una noche maravillosa... pero eso es ya otra historia.<br/>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>